The purpose of this meeting, entitled "Advancing Social Work Research in Addictions and HIV," is to advance social work research in the field of addictions and HIV infection by pulling together the talents and ideas of leading scholars to 1) Examine the state of the art in addictions and HIV research as it incorporates the social work perspective on person-in-environment, underserved populations and multisector services; 2) Use this state of the art and its gaps to suggest a research agenda for social workers studying addictions and HIV; 3) Develop working papers and publications to inform and guide social work research in the addictions and HIV arenas. The conference will create a venue for advancing social work researchers' awareness of the state of the art in the field and using that information to articulate theoretical and methodological issues for a social work research agenda. The conference product, a special issue in either the Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment or the Journal of Social Service Research, will further serve to advance the field and integrate the concerns of social work researchers with researchers from other fields. This conference will be a joint one of the NIDA-funded social work research centers - University of Texas at Austin, Columbia University in New York, Case Western Reserve, Arizona State, University of Illinois Chicago, and Washington University in St. Louis and their leading multidisciplinary consultants. The researchers associated with these centers are the nation's leading social work researchers addressing the theories, methods, populations and policy implications of addictions and HIV-risk behaviors. The intention is that this will be the first of a series of conferences hosted sequentially by the funded centers.